


Seven Demons

by Daegaer



Category: Christian Bible (New Testament)
Genre: 1st Century CE, 1st century attitudes to mental health issues, Drabble, Galilee, Gen, Possession, written in 2004
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-02
Updated: 2004-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary meets her greatest friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Demons

She rolls on the ground, smearing herself in her own excrement, and they know the demons have taken her again. She moans obscenities, claws at her face. Before they can tie her hands down or gag her mouth she is gone, running out the door to shame them once again.

They find her hurling stones at a strange man. His friends are cursing her, but his hand is outstretched as he ducks the stones. She flings herself down, her skirts riding up, exposing her shameful parts.

He draws her up, says, "Hello."

For the first time in years, Mary smiles.


End file.
